demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cailin Goddess Of Darkness
Ummmmm.... how do you KNOW for SURE that you are a godess? Plus, when you became a godess, did you just get to decide what you would be the goddess of? -from NotAnOlympian 14:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) cailin, if you wanna know what i was talking about, ask darkcatgirl to tell you. tell her i said its ok to tell you though.....haha i made ppl i told swear they wouldnt tell unless i said they could! Rachel Obsessedperson 16:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok this is it she has a crush on Aarn a.k.a. dreamwaker yeah!!! i love romance lol :) thats why she was so sad yeah!!! yep lol :) cailin dont worry about it i'll tell him myself... Rachel Hey from R.Thorne hey, nice to meet you. I kind of feel wierd talking to a goddes like this, but i know your not bigheaded or anything. I'm Dreamwalkers half brother, and you could say that me and Rachel are friends. I just have two questions to ask, 1. Who are you goddly parents and 2. how did you make that person on your profile because i want to make one, (if guys can make one too) thanks! -R. Thorne, Child of the Dream Heyyyyyy Hey questions. What are you going to tell Aarn? And where did you make that person on your profile page, cause its pretty cool and I knida wanna show you guys what I look like! Kayla Obsessedperson 18:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) (Ps Kayla is my real name.....) How do you do it? cause it sent me to a blank page.... Kayla Obsessedperson 18:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks! I did it.....I'm gonna tell him now, i have to its eating at me inside. dont worry about telling him, ill do it.....Wish me luck....Obsessedperson 18:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I told him. Short sweet simple. now i have to wait till he gets back for a reaction....Kayla I'm so scared though....K not yet, but i got a new message. let me check Obsessedperson 19:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) nothing yet.... Cailin...i dare you to put that on his wall. i wanna see what he says.... awesome! i saw that....LOLObsessedperson 20:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) O.o Cailin.....i wonder what his reaction will be! Kayla Lol you crazy dork! K Yeahhh..... Ooohs, yes. Thanks! any info i need to tell you? Obsessedperson 20:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure! ask me if you need the info....and can it be blue? i get it.. I completely understand what you mean... I was just making sure -from NotAnOlympian 19:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) info ok so heres everything: for my name put Kayla but add "Rachel" in quotes I'm 14, my bday is February 22, im a girl, my dad is Apollo, im a demigod, brown hair/eyes, brown glasses, Obsessedperson. hey can you put that im a singer and actress? Thank you! mwah! youll be the first to know when he tells me! Obsessedperson 21:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) hey, uh uh.....just go look at one of my comments.... Actually, Gyo the speaker told me he was safe, but he called him my boyfriend. -shrugs- KaylaObsessedperson 21:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Long-distance? that'd be cute! Obsessedperson 21:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I should probably make sure he isnt dating someone though. And the icon is awesome!! Thanks!! Mwah! Obsessedperson 21:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) HA! you and me both....i know how we can talk: video chat! my computer has a camera...what if he wants to know what i look like!?!?! LOL im just making myself feel more panicked. Obsessedperson 22:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) i wish! i havent set it up yet and im leaving for disneyland soon. next time! or when i have time.....plus my moms home... yeah...but i can ask her to set it up for me before i head back to the "dad's".....ill hide in my room. im not on good terms with him right now....so we can chat when im there! KaylaObsessedperson 22:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) definitely.....im so worried about Aarn right now, evewn though i know hes safe. its like a big empty hole in my heart.... im just so scared for him. i know hes ok but still. Hey Cailin! Haha how are you? Two hours till you know who might get back! Obsessedperson 23:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cailin! I miss him so much....Ugh! I sound desperate! Kayla Obsessedperson 05:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) no i sound desperate....-sighs- i've never had a boyfriend....-stares of into space- with my luck, he'll never speak to me again after he finds out....Obsessedperson 13:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) good i guessss....i miss him! -tears up-Obsessedperson 23:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) i know. hopefully tonight ill get an answer....he said tuesday morning...greece time its like already tuesday! so later today i will find out! yay!Obsessedperson 23:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Another from R. Thorne I got to Lunai but i don't know how to give it hair or clothes, can you walk me through please Yes I know my love... I know that you are a goddess.... as a member of the olympic council.... i was at the vote. You were made a goddess because a certain god.... -.- thinks you are very beautiful.... and wants to marry you when you are older... He gave you the powers of a goddess.... rather than just making you immortal....ish. You inherited most of your powers from me and Apollo, but the rest were from him.... can you guess who it is? Hint: its not Hades.... Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 20:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty good. :D -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Borde is spelt b-o-r-e-d. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Listening to music, and talking to you. xD -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC)